bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Control + Alt + Escape!
"Control + Alt + Escape!" is the sixteenth episode of season 1 of Bizaardvark and also the sixteenth episode of the series. It premiered on November 27, 2016 to 0.97 million viewers. Plot A rich Bizaardvark fan invites Paige and Frankie to his mansion and helps pay for their expensive video idea, however, the nice gesture takes an unexpected turn and the duo come face to face with social media star Eva Gutowski. Story At the Vuuugle Studio, Paige and Frankie are discussing the making of an upcoming music video, but find that the budget for this video is far too high. Bernie Schotz overhears them and brags about getting an apparent fancy suit, that he assumes is expensive, but instead rips it while showing it off. He recommends going to a rich fan, though he keeps occasionally becoming distracted by a cup with a ball attached by a string. The two girls arrive at the fan's mansion and are met by two burly security guards. Later they find he's a teenage boy named Hugh, who's quite enthusiastic about the chance to support them. Despite his oddities, they agree to let him fund their video. At the Dare Lair within Vuuugle, Dirk tells Amelia that he plans a new stunt that involves riding a dirt bike while standing up with only one hand, and jumping over a ramp with a lobster attached to his pants. Amelia tells him that somebody else has already performed the same stunt, and shows him a video of the stunt on her cell phone. The person responsible for beating him to the stunt turns out to be a gorgeous blonde who calls herself "Dare Me Girl," who declares herself "the raddest, baddest, most awe-inspiring daredevil in the world." Though he's attracted to this girl, he refuses to stand for her making such a declaration and calls her out. At Hugh's mansion, the two girls watch their newly premiering video with their new benefactor. It's an elaborate spoof of "Get This Party Started," by Pink, called "The Party Don't Stop." Impressed with his help with the video, they show their gratitude before leaving, but he stalls them by giving them both virtual reality glasses. When the show on their glasses are over, the two wake up to find that they're tied to hand trucks. Hugh demands that the two girls teach him how to be funny. At the studio, Dare-Me-Girl arrives at Dirk's Dare-Lair and insults it by claiming it looks safe. The two master-dare-heads brag about being more of a dare-head than the other. Dirk insists that she remove the word "Dare-Me" from her name, and she refuses. She decides that the best way to decide which of the two keep the "Dare-Me" name for their channels is to compete with each other over the same dares. Dirk likes her idea and agrees to the challenge. Meanwhile, in the lobby, Bernie is still concentrating with the cup in a ball on a string. Amelia approaches him and reveals that the two Bizaardvark girls are missing, and tries to ask where the might be. As he tries to tell her what happened, she drags him to Hugh's mansion. Back at the mansion, the two girls struggle to give Hugh comedy lessons, claiming that the key to comedy involves the element of surprise and doing things that people don't expect, but the only situations like those that he can think of involve people in perilous situations. When the doorbell rings his security guards take the two of them to a dungeon, where they suddenly find internet star Eva Gutowski in the exact same situation. Hugh and his security guards arrive at the front door to find that Amelia and Bernie are looking for Paige and Frankie. He claims that they had already left, and as they throw Bernie out, he notices Paige's backpack hanging on a coat rack. Amelia, on the other hand, is praised by Hugh, who claims to offer her a tour of his mansion, only to turn around and make her another prisoner. Eva Gutowski reveals that the rampant kidnapping of Vuuuglers is to try to get them to teach him to be funny. If they fail, he intends to keep them forever. Eva is wheeled out of the dungeon by Hugh's security guards and taken to a mysterious location, but unlike the other three girls, Amelia uses chewed bubble gum to prevent the door from being locked and she escapes, but almost leaves Paige and Frankie behind simply so she can have a great exit line. After trying out a few other dares (none of which are seen), Dirk and the girl agree to another dare involving the two of them dresses in banana costumes pretending to be giant banana splits. Both dare-heads get dumped on with large buckets of ice cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and whipped cream, however, neither can figure out which of them won the competition. After the two dare-heads clean themselves off from their latest dare, Bernie barges in and tells them that Paige, Frankie, and Amelia have been kidnapped by Hugh, and instantly tries to flirt with Dare Me Girl. The two dare-heads agree to use the rescue as part of their dare-off. Amelia, Paige, and Frankie manage to escape the dungeon, and on their way out of the mansion stumble upon a fake comedy club with Hugh on the mic, and an audience of former Vuuuglers who are tied to their gurneys, including Eva. The girls discover that they are all seemingly brainwashed into laughing at his routine. Amelia foolishly reveals their presence in the audience and all three are caught. The scene is cut to the rec room, where all three girls are strapped to medical beds so they can have their brains reprogrammed to find him funny. The three Vuuuglers seem as if they're about to be electrically lobotomized, when suddenly Dare Me Girl barges through the ceiling in a barrel, landing on one of the guards, shortly before Dirk crashes through a wall on a motorcycle, and knocks the other one down. Not satisfied with the outcome of their rescue attempt, they both consider performing one more dare. Hugh tries to escape, but Dirk grabs him by the shoulder and makes him apologize for his actions. He also tries to make Paige and Frankie apologize, but both girls adamantly refuse. Bernie arrives late and announces that he finally got the ball into the cup. Paige, Frankie, Amelia, and Bernie leave and the LAPD arrests Hugh and his goons. Before they leave, though, Dirk and "Dare Me Girl" agree to keep their names for their respected channels, and they both agree to go on a date. Before she leaves, he asks the girl her real name and finds out it's "Pam." Finding her name too ordinary, Dirk no longer seems as interested in her as he did before. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth 'Guest Cast' *Eva Gutowski as Herself *Annalisa Cochrane as Dare Me Girl (Pam) *Elijah Nelson as Hugh Trivia *'Bizaardvark' Subscribers: 19,523. *This episode was going to be titled Huuugle but it was changed before airing. *The elaborate music video the girls needed money for was "Party Don't Stop." *Bernie thinks the $20 suit he bought was an expensive suit until he realizes how easily pieces of it tear off. *Despite competing with one another over who's the bigger dare-head, Dirk and Dare Me Girl are both strongly attracted to each other. On two occasions, when they try to talk over each other at the same time about ways to resolve their issue over the use of the "Dare-Me" name, one dare-head or the other blurts out "I kiss you." *The human banana split dare can be seen in a Bizaardvark Short that was titled Ice Cream. This dare was sent in by HornsFan84_. Gallery Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Episodes airing in 2016 Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes with Guest YouTubers Category:Aired episodes